Wireless chargers are typically used for charging consumer devices such as mobile phones, electric toothbrushes, shavers, etc. Wireless chargers offer various advantages such as no exposed electrical connections, safer and durable. Wireless chargers also help reduce clutters of wires.
Wireless chargers use inductive charging mechanisms. Inductive charging uses an electromagnetic field to transfer energy between a power source and a device to be charged. Electromagnetic energy is sent through an inductive coupling to the device, which can then use that energy to charge batteries to run the device.